


Hates to Share

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Sirius and James don’t like to share





	Hates to Share

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://absinthe-lust.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://absinthe-lust.livejournal.com/)**absinthe_lust** who wanted Sirius/James. Happy holidays!

* * *

"It's not what it looks like, Sirius."

The words are spoken hastily, rushed and insincere. Sirius looks at James and _knows_ they are empty lies. And James knows that he knows.

He has to share with Evans. He's known that since James first saw her and declared in a smug voice that he was going to have her. He hates it, knowing that he'll never have James to himself, that he'll have to share with that annoying little Mudblood bitch, but he accepts it. He has no choice really. He wants James.

It never occurs to him that James wants more. There are frantic wanks beneath covers, sloppy kisses in the shadows of the castle, and his knees have been on the floor more times than he can count in the past two years. He never resists and never says that he wants James on _his_ knees for once. If he speaks up, he loses James and the idea of not having his best friend around is scary as hell.

Now, he is fighting anger. His fingers curl into the palm of his hand and he knows he's sneering. Jealousy, sharp, white, blinding, consumes him. James is making excuses, weak lies that he says with such skill that Sirius can't believe he's been so blind. Even as he resists the urge to use his wand, he feels his cock stir. He looks from James to the boy currently smirking as he lounges on rumpled sheets.

"I told you he was nothing more than a filthy whore," Regulus says lazily, deliberately moving one graceful finger across his spent cock. "He is good with his mouth, though. Tell me, brother dear, how do you like the feel of his arse clenching around you? It's ridiculously tight, isn't it? Oh, wait. You'd not know, would you? You're always the one on your knees, after all. Does he pat your head and call you good boy after?"

"Shut up," Sirius growls as each of Regulus' words strikes him like a dagger. He looks at James and glares. "How could you, James? With him? He's a fucking _kid_ , you twisted wanker!"

"As if you can talk, Sirius," James mutters as a knowing smirk crosses his lips. "At least he's not _my_ brother."

Sirius reacts before he can stop himself. It's satisfying when his fist makes contact with James' cheek. Years of pent up jealousy and desire are threatening to overtake him as he watches his best friend nearly fall to the floor.

"You bastard." James looks up at him and hits back.

"While this is very entertaining in a common sort of way, I think I'll leave you two to your fighting. Potter, it was fun. Brother dear, a pleasure as always," Regulus says smugly as he rolls off the bed and picks up his discarded robes.

Sirius pushes James away and gets his wand. "You're not going anywhere, _brother dear_ ," he says as he raises his wand. His lip is busted and there's a stinging in his cheek from where James has his punched him. " _Stupefy. Petrificus Totalus._ You wanted to play this game, Regulus. I'm not about to let you leave before it's over."

"I think you broke my bloody wrist," James mutters as he stares at his hand. He looks up and frowns. "Why'd you do that, Pad?"

"You were buggering my brother, you prat," Sirius reminds him as he drops his wand into the pocket of his robe. He shrugs off his robe, letting it fall to the ground. "Was I supposed to be happy about that? Already have to share you with that Evans bitch but I'm not going to fucking share you with that miserable filth of a brother, too."

"Actually, Pad, _he_ was buggering _me_ ," James taunts as he picks up his broken glasses and repairs them easily. He is unabashed in his nudity and seems to be challenging Sirius.

"You liked that, did you?" Sirius whispers as he stalks forward. "Liked being on your knees with my little brother's cock up your arse? Maybe you _are_ nothing more than a worthless whore, Prongs."

"You wouldn't know about that, would you, Pad?" James asks as he backs away from Sirius. "Who was it I found on his knees with Lucius fucking Malfoy buried balls deep in his arse last summer? Who is it that sneaks off to meet that sadistic bastard during every single Hogsmeade weekend? I saw you last time, you fucker. On your knees sucking his cock like you were some Knockturn Alley whore. Did he pay you after, Sirius? Or was his come reward enough?"

"Shut the fuck up," Sirius warns as he glances at his brother. Hopefully, he is still stupefied and hasn't heard James' taunt. Last thing he needs is for the family to find out about Malfoy.

"Make me."

Sirius' head whips around and he stares at James for a moment before a wicked smile crosses his face. " _Oh_ , that's how you want to play it," he says slowly as his cock twitches and throbs. "Maybe I should petrify you, too. Go find Evans and bring her in here. Bet she'd be all torn up to find you with your cock hard and your arse red from being fucked by a kid. Maybe she'd let me fuck her right here. Bet she's a tight bitch. Could come all over her pretty little tits and cute little Mudblood face. The slut would probably love to be covered in Pureblood come."

"Leave her out of this," James snarls as his easy smirk fades.

"How can I? She's always here, between us, and always will be." Sirius laughs as he unfastens his trousers and pulls his cock out. "Bet the uptight bitch would like to get between us. I can have her cunt and you can have her arse, since you've got such a thing for arses and all."

"You sick fucking bastard," James mutters as he steps forward and grabs Sirius by the hair. "I told you to leave him alone, didn't I? I warned you, Pad. Do you think I liked being fucked by Regulus? Knew it would hurt you, wanted you to hurt like I did. Why do you make me do these things?"

Before Sirius can give him a wise-arse reply, James is kissing him. Hard, bruising, punishing. He tastes blood and doesn't know if it's his or James'. Doesn't care. It's James. Fingers wrap around his cock and tug too hard, too rough, and, fuck, it's exactly what he needs.

"Fuck me, Prongs," he whines as he bucks against James' hand. "Punish me for being a dirty whore who can't tell Malfoy to bugger off. You know you want to so just do it."

"I told you to stay away from him, Pad," James murmurs against his neck before he bites down. "Don't wanna share you with him, don't wanna share you with anyone. You're mine, Pad. All mine."

"Was his first," Sirius mutters before he groans as two fingers suddenly push inside his arse without any warning. His words anger James and he prepares himself, hands gripping the sheets that stink of Regulus and James and sex as he rolls his hips up. His mouth opens in a silent cry as James pushes inside him without any preparation. It stings, burns, and feels so fucking amazing as the pain makes his cock twitch.

"Don't see him again," James growls as he begins to move his cock in and out, groaning as his efforts are hindered by lack of lubrication. "If you do, next time will hurt worse than your pretty little brother. Don't push me, Sirius."

"Like to push you, James," Sirius says with a cheeky grin as he reaches between them and begins to stroke his cock. "She'll never give you this. Never let you take and fuck and bruise. You need _me_ , James. I'll see him any time I want as long as you're seeing that frigid Evans bitch."

James moves faster, deeper, his jealousy as palpable as Sirius' earlier. Sirius knows he's bleeding by now but keeps taunting and forcing James to give in to the lust that drives them both. It isn't long before James is grunting, pulling out and wanking until he comes all over Sirius' cock and hand. That's all he needs before he growls and comes, too. His arse hurts, his face is bloody and sore, and he's got come dripping off his belly and cock, but he's grinning when he sits up and pushes his long hair away from his face.

"You gonna take care of the boy or you want me to?" he asks as he nods at his brother. He stands up and wiggles his arse before he picks up his robe.

"I'll take care of him," James says as he stands and stretches. "Fuck, Pad. Did you really have to hit me that hard? This fucking hurts."

"Whiny baby."

"Jealous prat."

"Kettle."

"Fuck you."

"Think you just did that."

James rolls his eyes and grins as he picks up his wand and aims it at Regulus. " _Obliviate_ ," he says.

Sirius is tempted to leave him petrified but sighs dramatically and removes that charm before he puts his robe on. He slugs James' shoulder and grins. "C'mon, Prongs. Let's go see if Wormtail and Moony are busy. I feel like flying."

The End


End file.
